1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to public-space fixtures. More specifically, the invention relates to a universal public-space fixture that is adaptable to use as a bollard, usable alone or in a system of bollards, and/or with accessories including but not limited to seating, shelters, signage, lamps, ash-urns, and litter receptacles.
2. Related Art
As a result of the newly defined threat to people occupying ordinary public places in their daily activities, it has now become apparent that conventional public-space fixtures (for example, benches and chairs, litter receptacles, lamps, etc.) must evolve into devices that enhance security, provide conventional function (for example, seating, litter control, lighting, etc.) and allow for the subtle directing of pedestrian traffic. They also must allow for a pleasing, cohesive design system that integrates multiple functions.
Such devices must also eventually meet standards now being written to accommodate the threats posed by vehicular traffic in or near pedestrian spaces. They must likewise provide reasonable barrier protection to entrances, plazas, city streets, areas of congestion, etc. They must simultaneously be cost effective and flexible in design to provide multiple functions. Their design must be easily modified to provide increased strength and protection without inordinately higher cost or significantly larger size, as larger size can easily overwhelm public spaces, making the function of providing protection a deterrent to the successful use of public spaces. Scale is important given the limited space available, the footprint of such devices, and the necessity for the safe movement of pedestrians.
In addition, as a standard requirement, public-space fixtures must be sufficiently attractive to provide permanent and otherwise successful replacement for the concrete slabs and “Jersey Walls” that have been placed temporarily to provide safety.
The same design fixture must be adaptable to seating, shelters, bollards, signage, lamps, and the holding of such elements as ash-urns and litter receptacles. In all such configurations, the fixture must be easily installable as an in-ground or above-ground (bolted-down) structure. The fixture must be configurable to accommodate the evolving standards for the spacing of bollards and barriers, while meeting conventional requirements of accessibility for all people.
These diverse and constantly changing criteria make it necessary to design the elements of public fixtures as part of a set of safety, protective, informational, and convenience requirements.
It is to the solution of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.